dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Sigrun
} |name = Sigrun |image = Sigrun.png |px = 270px |gender = Female |race = Dwarf |class = Rogue |specialization = Legionnaire Scout |voice = Natalia Cigliuti |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening }} Sigrun as see-groon is a female dwarf rogue who is a member of the Legion of the Dead. She is a recruitable companion in Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening. Background Sigrun is a casteless Dwarf Rogue, who is also a member of the Legion of the Dead. She fought the darkspawn in the Deep Roads, but is the last survivor of her group. She seems to be quite proficient in dual-wielding Involvement You first meet Sigrun fleeing from some darkspawn. Once you calm her down she realizes that running isn't the best option and now she has a bone to pick with the darkspawn, who are responsible for slaughtering her group in the Deep Roads. Sigrun also suspects that the darkspawn are breeding an army at the old, abandoned dwarven fortress of Kal'Hirol. If so, she's going to do something about it. Quotes *"We are warriors, already dead to our people." *The Darkspawn have changed, they're smart now." *"Urch! FAIL!" - When someone fails to pick a lock *That...that ghoul there! He has my weapon! That thieving little... nug-snuggler! Dialogue Dialogue Points Below are the spots where you can initiate dialogue with Sigrun. On the PC, it can be hard to find the correct spot to click; make sure to hit "tab" and rotate the camera if it's not letting you click on it. This list is incomplete; please add to it if you know more locations. * Kal'Hirol: cliff by the entrance of the Thaig * The City of Amaranthine: The table of the weaponsmith in the market district * The Wending Wood: Tree near the bandit camp, at the beginning of the area * Vigil's Keep: A book in the bookcase right behind her Gifts }} Bugs In order to not get the +100 approval bug with any of the characters, you need to do the "blight orphans" quests or "chantry board" quests, that give (dis)approval to a character, only after you recruit that character. For example, if you do the "From the living wood" quest(that normally gives -1 approval to Velanna) before actually recruiting Velanna, that will get you the +100 approval bug with Velanna. Same goes for the quests for the "blight orphans". If you do quests that give (dis)approval to Justice or Sigrun before recruiting them, that will lead to the bug with them.(Tested on PC) Gallery File:Sigrun-01.jpg File:Sigrun-02.jpg File:Sigrun-03.jpg File:Sigrun-04.jpg Trivia *If your warden is imported from Origins, and your origins is dwarf commoner, when you give gift to sigrun, you will get 100 approval. *Sigrun is also the name of a Valkyrie in Norse mythology. *After rescuing her, she complains about a broken rib. When Sigrun joins your party she'll be with the illness "Broken Bone", giving penalties to dexterity (easily fixed with a Lesser Injury Kit). Category:Characters Category:Dwarves Category:Companions Category:Awakening characters Category:Legion of the Dead